The Search for Revan
by T0rukMakt0
Summary: Revan has been gone for three years now and Bastila is searching for answers. Not good at summaries just give the story a try.
1. The Beginning

**I own nothing of the Star Wars Universe. However I have decided after Biowares failure to do a real KOTOR 3, I will write my own ending. Revans death and failure in **_**The Old Republic**_** in my opinions is unacceptable and silly. I do not believe that Revan and Bastila had to suffer after what they had been through and I intend to set the score straight. Not to spoil anything and no spoilers intended but this stories large point will be bringing Revan home and his survival. Along the way their will be old friends and new enemies. So without further rambling and diatribe here is the story.**

_**The Good Old Days**_

Bastila woke with a start. Her eyes snapped open and quickly adjusted to the dim surroundings of her bedroom. Sweat covered her forehead and she slowly remembered her reason for waking.

"It was just a dream." She said this aloud trying to ground herself from the previous nightmare, if you could call it that. It was the third year since Revan had left to go defend the republic. Three years since he had left her with child and lonely.

Ever since that that third blasted year started she started having the "dreams". She would fall asleep dreaming of Revan only to be woken by the sight of two fathomless eyes. Two black holes that made up eyes, that contained no end and possessed more horror than the one hundred Malachor V's. Every night these eyes had filled her vision just like Revan had visions of a long forgotten world in the outer rim. A planet of perpetual lightning storms and ancient Sith.

Bastila glanced at the clock and acknowledged the time. It was close to four in the morning. She turned the light on and went to do what she did every time she had these dreams. Little Revan or Vaner as she had named him slept in his bed. He stirred a bit in his sleep prompting Bastila to move a little more softly. She gazed at his face and remembered Revan. The man that had changed her life forever in more ways than one. Even now he influenced her life. At times it would seem he would try to reach out with the force from a galaxy away. At first these feelings had been strong and resulted in Bastila contemplating leaving to find Revan. However these thoughts were dismissed with one look at Vaner.

She moved around her apartment, large for a Jedi. However ever since the Jedi Council and Masters had snubbed Revan and Bastila because of their marriage Bastila found herself leaving their tight confines and beliefs. She realized that many were foolhardy and silly in their practices. She sat on the floor of her bedroom and crossed her legs. She let her mind wander back to the days when Revan hadn't left.

_Revan pulled her into the water, for at that moment there was not a thing in the world to bother them. No mission to pull them away, not a Sith lord to destroy the day. The cool waters of Rakata Prime lapped around them as they played in the water, a water of light blue that was almost crystal in appearance. _

"_You know, you told me that if we survived this that you would marry me." Revan said, a smirk played out on his face. Bastila did remember that instance but instead played differently. _

"_No I think it was the other way around. You pleading with me before you went to confront Malak. Ohh Bastila if I don't survive this , or if I don't do that you can have this. I am almost positive you once offered me your seat in the Ebon Hawk. The only thing you love just as much as me." Bastila replied laughing towards the end. Revan splashed water at her face ending her laughter. In response a force wave of water pushed him towards the deep end. _

"_Consider this our honey moon, since the Jedi Order probably wont let us out after this one." Revan said as he surfaced, swimming towards the more shallow water. They decided it was time to go as the light of the day started to disappear. _

"_So, is that a yes to my previous question?" Revan asked already knowing the answer. _

"_No." Bastila said laughing at the way Revan's face fell to the floor. He just stared at her. Only thing the situation needed was a fly. Deciding to take the initiative, she closed the distance as his mouth locked around hers. They fell to the beech sand and started a long session of making out. _

"_Of course it is a yes." Bastila said breathlessly thinking of nothing more than a life with him. _

"_A yes to what?" Carth said as he approached the couple currently stunned at the Carths lack of consideration. He smirked at the awkwardness and quickly explained noticing the annoyance in Revans eyes. "It is getting very dark outside may I remind you and considering neither of you have a appropriate clothing or weapons on a dangerous world such as this I thought I might bring you guys back for the night. Remember we still have shore leave for the next week." He turned around and started to walk back to camp, Revan and Bastila quickly following behind. _

_Carth all of the sudden stumbled as his belt quickly flew out of his pants and he stumbled to the ground. _

"_Revan, why did you do that?" Bastila asked knowing that her soul mate had never grown up in some ways. _

"_Consider it payback Carth." Revan said a laugh starting from deep inside him at now Carths awkwardness. _

_Bastila turned around to help Carth up only to notice he was wearing I heart Starship underpants. Even she couldn't help but burst out laughing and quickly caught up to Revan. They left a now simmering Carth on the beech._

Bastila snapped back to reality. That specific shore leave could have gone on forever and she would not have cared now. The days of the past were now gone but it did not hurt to remember. Carth was now the republic commander of the starships and Revan was gone. She realized reminiscing wasn't getting anywhere and decided that now she would finally take some action.

-To be continued.

**Hope you readers out there got this far and enjoyed the story. I added the hopefully humorous beech story to add light to the story before it gets dark. This will hopefully be a good story and turn out well. Expect more rants about the new SWTOR game. I played the beta this week end and and it was definitely worth the hype. Well, hope you enjoyed the story, remember there is more to come and to Read and REVIEW, it really does help. **


	2. The Squeaky Cog gets the Grease

**To all the readers who have read the first chapter and want to read more, here is the second chapter. I thank you all for getting this far and hope you enjoy the story set before you. **

_**Note: **_**Thoughts in Characters heads are italicized* **

The Squeaky Cog gets the Grease

Revan was suspended in his cell captured in a state between life and death, conscious and unconscious. Ever since that backstabbing Sith Lord Scourge had betrayed them he had been rotting away in the Emperors secret prison facility. A place so far out of uncharted republic space he had no hope of escape or salvation. The fight that had been started with the Emperor months ago had gone from physical to mental as he tried to delay his invasion of the republic.

He started to wonder how and why he was still alive. He had a feeling it had to do with a certain friend of his. She never had let go and for that he did not know if he should thank her or hate her. Meetra, the exile, Bastila, and his son were the only things that kept him alive now. The endless amount of thoughts continued. Of course this was how every minute was, considering the fact he had lost count of day and night long ago. He could only hope that one day he would be free to see his son and wife again.

Bastila thought of the long list ahead of her as she prepared for the long and arduous journey ahead of her. She could only begin to imagine where Revan had gone and to wheedle down the possible places would take who knew how long. She looked out of the subway system as it transported her through Coruscant to the nearest starship merchant.

The large buildings loomed overhead there windows reflecting the sun above. _A peaceful place_, she thought, _for now. What did Revan find that kept him from me? _A pang of anger rose through at the thought of whoever held him. All of this was soon to change though as she would find him. As soon as Bastila had a starship she would have to find old Jolee to take care of Vaner. Despite Jolees old age he still had a spark in him that could help Vaner and keep Jolee company.

"Republic Shipyards" The annoying overhappy voice of the system overhead announced. Bastila rose from her seat and walked to the door. People pushed and shoved some to get in and some to get out while Bastila stuck to the edges. She walked into the semi-fresh air of Coruscant breathing it in. It was a change from the stale air contained in the subway. She walked past the hundreds of dockworkers who loading ships, unloading cargo, or just taking a quick break. Finally, she reached her destination.

"With starships so fine, you will be saying wow everytime" A man outside the shop repeated along with other slogans. Figuring he might have some information, she approached him first.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the manager of this shop is" Bastila asked gauging the guys reaction at having attention paid his way.

"Yes, Ma'am. Just go right through the doors, take a left and head down the hall. "By the way, no jedi funny business, the manager doesn't appreciate that." The man went back to his slogan, after clearly announcing to everyone in the vicinity she was a Jedi. She noticed the stares, it was not like her weapon was concealed or anything. Bastila quickly walked inside, confronted first by the pungent smell of sweaty men and starship oil. She briskly proceeded down the hall to the managers office, noticing the fresher air and smell. She shut the door behind her as the man turned to face her.

"Well hello there, Master Jedi." He flashed a smile that put Bastila at unease. He seemed to be checking her out until he noticed the ring on hand. His demeanor changed and Bastila only imagined the sleazebag type he was.

"I am looking to buy your fastest freighter and I don't want any of the normal schmoozing nonsense you provide your normal customers." Bastila said, putting on an air of attitude like she used to. That was before Revan came along. _Stop thinking that, I can do this, in fact I need to do this. For Revan. _ With that Bastila gathered her confidence and added a bit of influence through the force. The man looked at her dazed at first than an icy look came over his face. 

"Now, now master Jedi, we will have none of that. I am more than willing to work with you provided of course you have the credits." The salesman said still giving her that creepy glare. Realizing her force influence wouldn't work she sat in a seat in front of the mans desk. "So you want a freighter? Well I have a few you might be interested in. Of course it will take four weeks at the most to get for you." The man said relishing in Bastila's downcast look.

Bastila realized the man was looking at her and composed herself realizing this was the normal haggling that went on with these people.  
>"Whats the best freighter you have?" Bastila said cutting to the chase worrying about the timeframe later. The man brought up a list and scanned through the computer and looked back at her.<p>

"The Blue Eagle", he announced " Sister to the famed Ebon Hawk, almost all the same features, well except all of the exchanges upgrades but still. However I doubt you have enough. It is 120'000 credits. " The look on his face was that of a hungry animal ready to eat its prey with debt. The computer hummed in the background as Bastila made her decision.

"140'000 credits and I receive it today. Don't act like you can not. I refuse to go any farther." As if to back up her claim she sat down a bag of one hundred forty 1'000 credit bills. "Take it or leave it."

The beady eyed salesman practically salivated over the offer and could only begin to comprehend what he could do with the money. That was more than most middleclass workers made in one life. He could retire or sell even more ships just off this Jedi's desperation. Plus it was in cash meaning nobody had to know.

"I will take it." He replied as he rang a bell that called a employee to his office. "Please show this fine lady to her new starship, the Blue Eagle." He turned around as he grabbed the bag off his desk and started to count the money. Bastila was led out and down the hallway towards a hanger bay at the back. From the looks of it, this was a specially reserved spot for only the best ships and customers.

As Bastila entered what she saw almost mentally brought her to her knees however she didn't let it show. In front of her was the identical ship to the Ebon Hawk she had piloted through countless struggles. Only difference was this one was blue and not brown. Of course this was a minor difference and she felt confident in this ship. She zoned out as the worker gave her a load out of the ship, and showed her the controls. Everything came back, her quarters where she truly learned herself, the medbay where they treated all the injuries, and not forget the workbench at the back where her lightsaber was first upgraded. The nostalgia was almost nauseating. The only thing it was missing was the crew. Carth , Juhani and Jolee couldn't return but that left Mandalore, Mission and Zalbaar. Perhaps they could still be convinced. She signed the papers and bid the man farewell.

She sat down at the pilot seat and made the necessary arrangements as the ship fired up. It shook the cockpit a little as the engines roared to life. She turned the ship towards the opening and led the ship out. Bastila first had to land it on a private pad and find her friends but after that, the hard part began. From here on out her journey had begun.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and didn't find it boring. The story should get better from and I would personally like to thank everybody that reviewed. Even those who didn't I appreciate that you read the story. Also unless you don't want an awful than don't buy Star Wars The Old Republic Revan. Drew messed the book up. He just killed it. The story line was not very good. If you have questions about the story pm me. Anyways enjoy the story and Read and Review**

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**JourneyRocks13: Pretty much, I agree it does suck. Revan was an amazing character better than most extended universe characters in my opinion. I do hope this story ends the arc in a better way for you.**

**KingsDaughter613: The old republic is good in some aspects bad in others. I played it and wasn't very for it, could be because Revan dies. You have to kill him sometime in the game no matter the side I think. I mean bioware ended this story awfully. **

**SandMan30: Good luck in your endeavors and I am glad you see my point of view as the same. Hopefully more people will enjoy Revan as a character alive less than the half-a** story bioware crapped out. **


	3. Sad Farewells

**Okay, new chapter and a new character is being introduced. He will eventually end up part of the Blue Eagles crew however no more spoilers. Read and enjoy! **

Sad Farewells

Bastila stared at the controls. She felt déjà vu that was quickly wiped away as she pulled the Blue Eagle into the republic docking pad. The shiny deck floor glinted and she had to squint her eyes as the ship eased onto the pad. Leaving the ship, she made sure to lock and secure it against unwanted intruders. She paid her dues of a small 50 credits and went on her way. She took a speeder to her apartment to excited to notice or care the hustle and bustle around her. All she could think of was the plan that was forming in her mind at the moment. Only a few hours had traversed since she had last been here and Vaner was still not awake.

Bastila walked into her room carefully as to not wake Vaner. She found her old Jedi Robe and wondered if she could still wear it. It felt like years she had last seen the fiery orange garment and as she slipped it over realization occurred that she still hadn't lost some of the baby fat. No matter as it was barely noticeable. She finally arrived at Vaners crib after getting herself ready and took a mental mind picture for this would be the last time she saw him there. Bastila could only imagine the rewards though for bringing his dad home and knew one day he would understand.

She lifted Vaner out and slowly woke him as she carried him to the private speeder parked out front the residence. As she approached the front door she grabbed Vaner's items and clothes to give to Jolee while she was gone. However as Bastila left she could not help but take in the sights of her home as if she was a prisoner leaving her safe house on the way to death row. She climbed into the speeder and secured Vaner into the seat beside her. She activated the canopy and started on her way to Jolee's house.

Gabel Xentrev floated in an icy world with no feelings except one. He felt a life form floating in free stasis beside him. He reached out with the force trying to probe the being. He was met by a resilient wall. He sent across a message of peace only to be filled with a message of anger. He once again tried only this time he felt his mind invaded. Gabels mind went into over drive as a mysterious presence probed his thoughts from the time he was born to the time he had been captured by the Dark lord of the Sith and imprisoned in this inescapable complex. As soon as he felt the mind withdraw Gabel cautiously sent out a mental touch again only to recoil in shock and awe. His cell mate was none other the Revanchist himself. If Revan was in here than there was surely no hope for the republic, or poor Gabel for that matter. Gabel then felt another invader only this time it wasn't Revans but something more sinister and evil. It was the emperor. He started holding out not knowing how long this could last.

Jolee Bindo moved at the pace an old man could be expected to when a doorbell rang at his apartment.  
>"Better not be another ding dong ditch this time or I am going to…. Wait what am I doing?" Jolee yelled as the doorbell rang again. He walked to the door an opened forgetting why there was a hole in his door. Had he remembered it would have steeled him for his surprise.<p>

"Why Bastila, I didn't ever think you would have a child beside the one with Revan." Jolee said admiring the baby in her arms before taking a closer look and realizing it was about two years old and had Revans devilish grin.

" Jolee, I didn't think you would ever get glasses or memory. Looks like I was right." Bastila said jokingly and poking fun realizing the old man meant nothing by it.

"Why don't you come in and take a seat Bastila. It has been a long time since we last met. What brings you here?" Jolee said excited in a suppressed kind of way trying to think of reasons for Bastilas appearance.

Bastila walked in to his large apartment located in "downtown" Coruscant. Affordable only because of the Republics generous donation to each one after their victory over Malak and his fleet. Bastila noticed he was watching reruns of holonet soap operas. She sat Vaner down on his plush living room couch and seated herself next.

"Well now what is the occasion that you bring out that old thing. Your making me feel old just by wearing it not to mention the fact that you now have a child." Jolee said as he brought two hot mugs of coffee.

"After Revan left the only I had to hold onto was Vaner. He gives me hope and light however now Jolee I need your help." Bastila slowly getting to the point.

"I will not take your baby under my wing while you search for Revan." Jolee said as his eyes hovered from Bastila to Vaner and back. The last thing he wanted was another soul under his responsibility.

"Revan was your friend Jolee, and so I am asking you to act as the childs godfather. I will not be gone for more than a year but I need to know what happened. If I don't, I might go mad from the possibilities." Bastila said trying to make her old friend see.

"I am sixty eight years old. I could barely stay in a relationship how do you expect me to take care of a baby." Jolee said but then he looked at the toddler and couldn't resist. "Fine I will take care of him on the condition that you promise to return with Revan."

"Jolee I cant promise to bring him back but I promise to try my hardest. Besides it would be a waste of your precious time watching space operas if I didn't bring Revan back. I bet you would miss the time wasted watching your space opera while taking care of the child." Bastila pointed out. She realized victory was not always an option but she would take whatever she could get.

"When do you leave?" Jolee asked realizing that he might not get to finish todays broadcast. He might never get to know what to happened to Bastila and Revan on todays viewing. He also Bastila took a sudden interest in the screen in the room.

"That is not how it happened! Who in the right mind can make this bantha fodda and get away with it." Bastila exclaimed. That show was making fun of the trials and hardships the Ebon Hawks crew had been through. She listened as apparently Juhani proposed her love to Revan while Mission steamed in her crew quarters. _Everybody female on that ship understand Revan had eyes for one person and that one person was the only one with the shot._

"So my question is posed again, when do you have to leave?" Jolee asked again letting Bastila cool off after the "ludicrous showing".

"Today" Bastila said as a somber expression took over her face. She looked at Vaner and kissed him on the forehead and held him one last time before she left. Jolee watched and realized that even though she didn't let on it was very hard for her to do this.

"Jolee, if I don't make it back in time to see my child grow up I want you to give him this." Bastila said as she pressed two holocrons into his hand. "The first one is to teach him the ways of the jedi should he prove force sensitive and the other is of me and Revan. Only give these to him if I don't come back by the time he is grown. I am sure you will know when." She silently turned then as she kissed Vaner one more time and gave Jolee a last friendly hug and quickly left the apartment before she was dissuaded from her quest. She gave one last look in the direction of the door to see Jolee holding Vaner and both waiting before the lift came into view and carried her away.

**Okay faithful readers another chapter for your entertainment. I hope this story does not feel rushed and is tolerable. Remember to read and review it is very much appreciated plus you get an answer from me when you do. I appreciate all readers and reviewers even more. Thanks for reading.**

**-T0rukMakt0**

**Havoc-legionnaire****: Thanks for the compliment and I have not noticed as many Bastila finding Revan, I do keep my eye trust me. If I had found more I would not have wrote this story as it is merely a way to fix the ending in my opinion. **

**JourneyRocks13: Bastila may be taking people I haven't decided yet but will know by the next chapter.**

**Sarah1281: Time contiumums are not my specialty nor is cannon but I do try to keep it in line. If there is something wrong I apologize and hope it can be overlooked in the grand scheme of things.**

**The Final Pheonix: Thank you for agreeing with me and for the compliment. ****I didn't want to admit but the ending was depressing and stupid. They had enough and I think they should have had a happy ending. Btw appreciate rants as they provide food for thought.**

**DarknesComesAtDawn: I do hope I do this story justice and if I don't put me in line. By the way I don't I can write either but I gave it a try and here it is. ;) **

**Once again thanks for joining in this journey in a galaxy far far away. **


	4. Rounding up a Crew

**Okay, wheewww. What a busy week! Anyways I have allocated time to continue this story as it is a means of escape on both of our parts. Lol. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. **

Bastila made her way to the dock, refusing to look over her shoulder. Instead she looked ahead, the positives and negatives running through her mind. This was a move in the positive direction. She needed a crew and a pilot. She pulled her communicator out of her pocket. The small silver device slim in her hand as she called up Zaalbar. The wookie appeared in the form of a hologram in front of her. Surprisingly he was dressed up, was that a dress suit? Bastila only had a second to ponder as he let out a greeting.

"RAAAHAHAHHAHAHA" Zaalbar roared. His voice was loud as he let out a greeting and Bastila earned a few glares from the local bystanders. Bastila had learned wookie from him on their travels but instead decided to talk in basic so as not to draw any more attention from the large crowd at the docks than necessary.

"Zaalbar, can you patch Mission through? I am in need of her help." Bastila asked watching as Zaalbar disapperared and in his place he was replaced by Mission.

"Hey, Basti. What's up? Long time no see" Mission spoke quickly, excitement getting the best of her. Bastila decided to take a quicker approach than a long chat with an old friend.

"Can you meet me at the docks, I have a proposition for you and Zaalbar." Bastila asked watching as Mission thought for a second.

"Sure, me and Big Z will be there before you can say 'Wookies like death sticks'." Mission said as the hologram clicked off and Mission disappeared from view. Bastila continued in the direction of the Blue Eagle and opened the door. It hissed as the hydraulic lift came to life and forced the door down. Bastila walked up the ramp and into cockpit activating all of the cameras. Entering a program into the mainframe she had it set to alert her the moment Zaalbar or Mission appeared on the dock. She settled into the seat and waited.

Gabel looked around in his drugged stupor. His condition unchanged since the day he was moved here. His body felt out of touch with the force and out of practice. He looked over through a blurred vision to see Revan, eyes closed and face drawn, in the same condition. Gabel was starting to think Revan was brain dead and could do nothing but sit and wait but then Revan opened his eyes. Gabel, through squinting was able to tell that Revan was much better off than himself. However this discovery was short lived as the poisons that had just washed clear of Revan's body soon returned and his drunken stupor returned. Gabel had given up a long time ago and wonder why his friend still resisted. As Gabel tried to center himself, the door creaked to life and the gears whirled opening the door. In the doorway a tall figure stood and slowly walked into the room. Approaching Revan the man looked him up and down and then kicked him in the stomach. Revan grunted in pain since that was one of the few things the drugs didn't affect. The man then slapped Revan who moaned in pain again seeming to make the man happy. Gabel closed his eyes and instead resorted to using his energy to see through the force. The man moved over to Gabel who expected the same treatment. However the man moved away and returned back to Revan.

"I need answers" The man said in a harsh tone returning to physical force and kicking Revan again. He walked over to the wall thinking both prisoners couldn't even tell what was going on and slid open a panel. He pulled a lever located to the side and Revan fell to the ground released off the electric force beams holding him in place. The man walked over and checked the IV line to make sure it was secure and dragged Revan out of the room with the IV bags in tow.

Bastila awoke to the sound of alarms she had set earlier. She looked at the camera view screens to see a very annoyed wookie and a very excited twi'lek looking at the camera waving. Bastila removed herself from the captains seat and walked towards the hatch located midway through the ship. She pressed down the release hatch button and waited. The door refused to open. Bastila pressed the button again and once again nothing happened. She realized she would have to realize what else didn't work. Using the force she guided the door down. Halfway through the hydraulics kicked in and finished the rest. Bastila looked down the gangplank not realizing what she saw. Instead of his normal attire Zaalbar for city life he carried a wookie bowcaster and his ceremonial sword was slung over his back. Mission carried a vibroblade in one hand and a blaster in other, who said you can't dual wield?

"We know you are on an adventure and we want it!" Mission exclaimed excitement in her eyes, not realizing the adventure was more like a suicide mission.

"You haven't even heard the details yet." Bastila exclaimed shocked at even Mission's enthusiasm to get out.

"We already told our business partner that we were leaving for a little while and that we would be back. Besides it was getting boring anyways, right Zaalbar?" Mission said expecting Zaalbar to say yes.

"WRRRRRONNGGG" Zaalbar exclaimed one of the few basic terms he could roar out, however he followed with a statement that said he swore a life debt to Revan and he was bound to see it through.

"See we are ready to go just say the word!" Mission stated settling into Revans old seat without thinking. Bastila cringed unconsciously and caused Mission to move to a different seat. "It's okay I understand then."

"Well I am glad you understand that but before we leave there are a few more things you might need to know." Bastila said as she settled herself into Revans seat filling in the motley crew with the details.

Gabel fought the emperors mind. He had the force but barely any will to use it, he wondered how long he could continue like this before he cracked. Lucky he had inspiration though. Revan was back in his confines, still in stasis no movement indicating he was in the drugged cycle. Eventually he would use the force to wash them out, gain a few moments of clarity only to have them flood back in. Revans eyes opened a thought was pushed into Gabels head.

_Lets work together and we can break free. _

**Well its been a long while since I last updated this story but here it is. I know its not amazing but please read and if you liked it review! Thanks for reading. I will try to get back to writing now that my school is out. **

**Answers to reviewers:**


	5. Old Friends, New Enemies

**I understand that this story is coming out slowly but it is progressing. Anyways little note about the Blue Eagle it is actually modeled after my car. I own a 1990 Lexus LS400 that has about as many problems as the blue eagle but she keeps ticking and running. (She has just over 373'000 miles and maintenance…. Is my job. I try my best) Just wanted to point that out as the Blue Eagle will gain some history in this chapter. In addition, if you have any questions or ideas just ask or point them out in the review box below. I have some ideas for this story, now I just have to think about implementation. Anyways without further digression, here is the story. **

The Blue Eagle groaned to life, blue flames shooting out of its twin engines. An artificial whirl storm engulfed the pad as attendants and other pilots exited the area worried for their own safety rather than that of the ship's. Bastila lost her balance and almost slipped to the cold metal deck as the ship shuddered and Zaalbar guided it out of the dock. His concentration unbreakable as he worked the controls. Structurally like the Ebon Hawk, the Blue Eagle was similar however it seemed to have a mind of its own. She lurched forward as Zaalbar mumbled something in wookie.

"Zaalbar, plot a course to Mandalore. I believe we owe our friend Canderous a visit, he owes Revan a few favors I do believe." Bastila said remembering how many times Revan saved Canderous from trouble with the exchange. You don't leave the one of the biggest crime organizations and normally live to tell the tell. That is unless you gang up with the most powerful Jedi in the universe.

She exited the cockpit as Zaalbar had things under control. Walking by the navigation room Bastila noticed Mission who was helping mark down the hyperspace coordinates. Bastila also noticed with a cringe she was marking it down on primitive paper, probably another problem that needed to be resolved.

"Mission, I am going to assume that you are using paper because there is yet another problem with this ship." Bastila said as Mission nodded, intent on her work. Bastila had yet to explore the ship despite the fact she already knew the layout.

She walked out of the navigation room out into the main area. The familiar hums and noises faded out of her mind as she proceeded to visit the hyper drive room which hummed to life without warning and the ship shot out from under Bastila. This time she failed to keep her balance and fell to a very cold metal deck. Her mind went blank as she passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Bastila looked around realizing she was not in her body. She was mostly transparent she noticed as a dragging force pulled at her. Bastila considered her options, few that they were. Most of the time one was in a force vision than one couldn't enter their body until the vision served its purpose. Letting the force drag her across time and space she gave in. Around her time and space seemed irrelevant as she saw a timeline of events flash in front of her. However the events were blurry and only one thing was clear they all dealt with Revan. The force was unbalanced and it revolved around her Revan. She couldn't see Revan but could his force signature. Weak but alive. Hope filled her and as her hope rose the pictures became clearer. Around her was a facility and two prisoners. It dawned on Bastila that she had stopped moving and was standing in front of a certain prisoner. A force apparatus appeared in front of her. Bastila instantly recognized the face forming in front of her at eye level. As Meetra Surik came into view so did the rest of her body.

"Do you realize how hard it is to contact you? I have waited painstakingly for you to realize you needed to save Revan." Meetra exclaimed excitedly. This was the breakthrough Meetra was hoping for. However she realized she only had so much energy to spend between helping Revan and Bastila at the same time.

"What has happened? Where am I? Where is Revan?" Bastila asked, shooting questions out faster than Jango Fett could blaster bolts. Meetra felt bad she couldn't answer the questions yet however she did know that the information she imparted would aid them both.

"Look Bastila, things are complicated and time is short for Revan, you, me and every other force user. I don't have time to explain but I can tell you where to find us. The emperor is holding us on Imperial Station #265. Ask any distinguished bounty hunter and they will know." Meetra explained knowing Bastila was soaking up every little bit of knowledge she could get. "Now go, you have work to do." Meetra released Bastila's essence and receded into the force. It was time now for rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bastila's mind worked before her eyes did. Her mind wrestled with all of the information swirling in her brain. Revan was alive her mind kept screaming. He hadn't left her yet. Bastila opened her eyes expecting to see underneath the engine cowling, instead as she opened her eyes two big red eyes stared back. In a flash she was on her feet, as her lightsaber left her side, its yellow blade flashed to life as it reached her hands. She backed up against the hyper drive expecting the worst.

A small gizka slowly popped it head out from under the engine cowling. It let out a long sqawk, and walked up to and rubbed against Bastila's side. Deactivating her lightsaber Bastila remember how they solved gizka infestation last time. She left the engine room, taking the long way around the ship instead of down the middle. Even with the little knowledge she had the force had finally gave them a start.

Walking down the corridor Bastila noticed a clinking sound coming from the cargo hold. Another problem was that the lights were out so she couldn't see inside. Using the top half of her lightsaber as a torch she walked into the hold. Past the door Bastila was horrified by the sight in front of her. Suddenly she realized another reason the salesmen was ready to get rid of the ship. Hanging from the ceiling were chains, and by the looks of it, the ship was set up to take quite a few slaves. The floor was covered in stains that Bastila would rather not know the consistency of.

Bastila quickly cut down the chains in the nearest vicinity and noticed in the doorway Mission watching with a look of disgust on her face. Mission was going to explain their situation but discovered this.

"Are you going to just stand there or come down and help." Bastila asked frustrated with herself for not feeling the dark side in this room before. Using the force she pulled the rest of the chains out and pushed them against the wall. Mission was now sitting in the doorway visibly upset and on the verge of crying. Mission had seen a lot as a tough kid but slavers were one of her biggest fears. As a kid, they were always looking for somebody to pick up and she had lost too many good friends to them. Memories assaulted her of the past, scaly trandoshans and their large weapons, violence in the streets and homes. Bastila sensed Missions discomfort and realized the offense she had just made. Realizing her words would not help the situation, as Bastila was never good at comforting words she walked to the doorway, sitting down beside her and pulled Mission into a friendly embrace as Mission just stared ahead into the room. She held back her emotions but the force never lied. However before any words could be exchanged the ship stopped with a jolt.

"This can't be Mandalore, we just hit hyperspace from Coruscant a few hours ago. " Bastila exclaimed as Mission nodded her head. A loud roar from the cockpit indicated a mad wookie. Bastila and Mission ran to the cockpit to see Zaalbar banging the controls in fury at their ill response.

"RRRAAAAAAAAARRRRR" Zaalbar exclaimed. He indicated the hyperdrive had stopped working. To make matters worse a tractor beam had locked their ship. A voice came over the intercom,

"This is Admiral Carth Onasi of the Republic Fleet. I order that you stop and surrender your ship and selves immediately. You are under arrest for slaving and other crimes you have committed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revan had felt it. In his hazy state, he felt her. Bastila had been here. Revan pushed the drugs out of his mind with as much strength as he could muster to think clearly. Her force signature was surrounding the room. As the drugs started flowing back into his system, his mind hazed over. Meetra Surik appeared in front of him. She still stuck with him after all this time. Her blue apparition aided by the force slowly materialized.

"She was here Revan. I finally succeeded. It is only a matter of time." Surik said. Her energy draining slowly as she had accomplished quite a bit in one day.

Revan opened his mouth as if to say something, shut it and then said in a hopeful voice,

"She was here."

Across from him Gabel stared at Revan as he muttered a few words. He did not understand them as his mind was bogged but he did understand that if his survival depended on this loony than he wouldn't last long. Revan had lately started to talk to himself more and more, not a very good sign. After the words were uttered, Revan receded back, his mind claimed again.

**Okay so my car never transported slaves, but the previous owners left it in a parking lot in hope somebody would steal it. Anyways I feel this chapter isn't as good as the others but if you liked it please review. I appreciate it a lot. **

***CAUTION* **_**Flames will be used to create heat during power outs on the Blue Eagle.**_


	6. Convincing Carth

Chapter 6: Not a Slaver

Bastila shook her head in disbelief, the merchant had tricked her. They had sold the slaver ship to buy not just one more but at least three more. With the amount she gave them, they could start a very profitable business. Bastila realized this would have to be dealt with later. She did not have much time to dwell on that fact however as many republic troopers were about to board her ship. Zaalbar grunted uneasily in the chair beside her, unsure of the upcoming situation. He stood up, bowcaster in hand.

"Stand down Zaalbar." Bastila said, unsure of what to do next. Zaalbar lowered his weapon to his waist level as Bastila returned to her seat to think about her options. She realized her options were limited, in fact it appeared her only option was surrender. If she fought back, she would be guilty of killing republic soldiers or injuring them at best. There she would most probably be fired upon and Revan would never see the light of day again. It appeared her only salvation was speaking to Carth, who would almost certainly help her out of this.

The blue eagle shuddered as the oncoming ship pressed against the airlock. Bastila felt the connection of the boarding parties' ship with hers and swiveled in her seat to watch the cameras located in the main area. Different lights blared on the instruments panels along with warnings about depressurization. Bastila drowned them out as she watched the main areas camera. The ship shuddered and groaned as the landing parties' ship forced open the airlock. Unfortunately, Mission was standing stock still in shock as the republic troops thundered into the area waiting for a firefight, guns at the ready. It would only be a matter of time before they came for Bastila and Zaalbar too.

"Were not slavers, we just bought this starship." Mission exclaimed as a burly republic guard slammed Mission into the nearest bulkhead.. He seemed to enjoy his job rather well as he slapped cuffs over her wrists. He was not to blame however as on the face of things it appeared they were slavers. "I demand to speak to Carth Onasi, he will understand." She said as they forced her through the airlock.

"By order of Carth Onasi you are hearby under arrest for the following charges…" The republic soldier said as he rambled on about rights and what not. Bastila grabbed her lightsaber to hand it over as the captain of the republic guard entered the cockpit. His face grim, as stared at what he believed to be a slaver.

"Put the lightsaber on the desk and place your hands through this force restraint." The captain said as he slid a pair of force neutralizers across the deck. The bands menancingly clattered against the floor as they landed square in front of Bastila.

"I refuse to wear those. I am a Jedi Knight and I request an audience with Carth Onasi immediately. I have been defrauded, I am no slaver." Bastila requested, force persuasion laced in, hoping they would be taken directly to Carth. Instead she and Zaalbar were met with a barrage of stun blasts. Bastila fell to the floor, her lightsaber clattering out of her hands. She felt her body being dragged to the main area as a pair of restraints was forced upon her hands. The captain mumbled something about silly force tricks and the like.

"If you are a Jedi Knight, then this galaxy has truly fallen." The captain said as a few other of the Republic guard shook their heads in agreement. All three of the prisoners were then dragged to the waiting boarding craft, their ship soon to be piloted to the republic cruiser by a soldier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carth looked out the viewport of his Centurion Class battle cruiser. The stars twinkled in place unhindered by rash city lights. The Blue Eagle slowly turned towards the cruiser along with a smaller boarding class vessel. Carth had heard that all aboard had been apprehended with little effort.

He realized what an important victory had been made as purportedly a very important slaver was aboard the Blue Eagle. They after all been tracking the Blue Eagle for months and after hearing about its departure from Coruscant, Carth ordered the gravity wells online. It was by luck they had caught the ship.

Due to such importance Carth felt the need to go and see for himself this important figure. Finally justice would be attained for all those who had been forced into slavery by this man. Carth turned around and started walking towards the elevator. As he walked by his soldiers snapped salutes and stood at attention. Carth felt uneasy by all the attention. After all, he was only made Admiral due to his work with Revan. In Carth's opinion this fact was not much of a qualification. Although, he also realized he was used for pro-republic propaganda and made into a much more courageous person than he really was.

The elevator soon arrived to take him down into the bowels of the ship where the brig was located. The ride was short and uneventful seeing as no people stopped the elevator to join in the ride. Carth approached the brig wiping his smile from his face even though his mind was excited. He glanced at the security system as it took his finger print granting him clearance and walked through the door. The humming of the prisoner containment was not what distracted him first but the fact that an angry Bastila was staring him down.

"Your men are a bunch of trigger-happy gun jocks who desire nothing more but to exercise their index finger on a trigger of a stun gun." Bastila yelled at Carth, disgusted by the looks some of the guards were giving her. Carth eyed her suspiciously.

"Bastila I've known you to be many things like a stuck princess, annoying do-gooder and uptight person but a slaver. What happened to you?" Carth said his expression unreadable.

Mission spoke, her mind still reeling from being smashed into a bulkhead. "Carth, do you really think that I would join Bastila if she was on a slaving mission?" Carth looked to the side surprised to see a couple of more friends. He did realize it would be unusual for a former Jedi and a kid who had endured slavery to be on a slaver's mission.

"Why is it then that all of you are on one of the most well known slavers ships? I mean you don't just end up on one of the most notorious slaver ships wanted in 32 different galaxies randomly!" Carth exclaimed struggling with the lack of evidence for or against their innocence.

"Well Carth, we did end up on the Ebon Hawk didn't we?" Bastila said, watching as Carth stared off into the distance.

"Yeah we did, but those were different times Bastila. One cannot simply do that now. What am I going to do with you?" Carth asked, shaking his head. This was a serious incident and there would have to be some form of action reported.

"I have the purchase forms and records. You can have them if it clears my innocence. Also check my location with the apartment complex where I stayed on Coruscant and you will see I have an alibi. I have a child now Carth, I couldn't possibly be a slaver. Look at the navigation computers, we just left Coruscant. Why would I ever engage in something the republic works so hard to stop?" Bastila asked. Carth refused to reply, his mind dead set on getting to the bottom of this situation. On one hand he felt a loyalty to Bastila for being Revans wife, on another he felt a duty to the republic. A republic marine entered the room and stood at attention.

"Sir we have analyzed the contents of the Blue Eagles computers". The marine said as Carth turned to face him. "They were headed to Mandalore, Sir".

"Thank you Ensign, you are dismissed." Carth turned to Bastila as the marine exited the room. "Can you explain why exactly you were headed to a world where slaves are the number one import?"

"You do realize that if we were a slaver ship, I would have a larger crew plus the cargo to go with it. Carth, there are no slaves to import because we are not a slaver!" Bastila exclaimed. This was getting to be time consuming and the Blue Eagle needed to be on its way. Bastila was getting tired of this exchange and Carth's desire to convince himself of their guilt. "Either let us go, or will force my way out." The same marine entered the room with a stack of papers.

"Admiral, here are the logs of the prisoners location and whereabouts from the last few months. From the face of things it appears there is no way they could have been slavers. The twi'lek apparently owns a business with the wookie and Bastila does have a child which she appears to stay at home with on a republic pension plan." The marine said. Carth pulled the stack of papers from the marines hand. He glanced over them slowly and the looked back up at the marine.

"Release them,"Carth said, "and release their ship. They are free to go. The purchase records and these records prove their alibi." Carth relaxed, knowing that his friends had been pulled into a problem not of their doing.

The marine released the restraints on the prisoners and all three were returned their items. Mission snatched her blaster out of the marine's hands, a deadly look on her face. The marine stepped back to hand Bastila her lightsaber, when instead she used the force to pull it from his hands.  
>"I'll take that." Zaalbar slung his bowcaster over his shoulder, nodded at Carth and followed Mission out of the room, upset his former friend even doubted them.<p>

"Bastila, why exactly are you headed to Mandalore?" Carth asked. He had a feeling he knew why but wanted to confirm his beliefs anyway.

"I am going to save Revan. Canderous owes Revan a few favors and I could use his help." Bastila said. Carth, always the thinker, realized that while he couldn't help Bastila himself he could send one of his own soldiers. Carth stood straight and looked Bastila in the eyes finally.

"Bastila, since you are officially under investigation without charges, I must send a Republic marine with you where ever you go to report on your where abouts. Ensign Williams here will accompany you and be with you on your ship." Carth said. The ensign quickly lost his surprised face as he snapped off a salute.

"Sir, yes sir." The marine said. "I will go retrieve my items from locker now." Ensign Williams left the room, contemplating his future. Bastila was at one point on Revans crew, which had a tendency to engage in suicide missions.

"Carth, I know exactly why you did that. I don't need your thugs to help me." Bastila said. Walking past Carth with an air of confidence she opened the doors. They walked to the point of divergence in the hallway, one elevator to the bridge the other to the hanger. Bastila pressed the button as Carth stood outside the elevator.

"Hey Bastila, when you find Revan tell him that I followed his request." Carth said, remembering he told Meetra the same thing. She never returned. "Oh and Bastila, next time don't buy a ship from a slaver" The doors slid shut in his face as the elevator left for the hanger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zaalbar powered the Blue Eagles systems up and guided the ship once again out of the hanger. The ship pulled away from the hanger bay. Mission in the co-pilots seat helped Zaalbar. The duo worked much better in the front of a cockpit than in the front of shop. Bastila observed the pair and then walked towards the crews compartment of the ship. The ensign needed to be set straight. When Bastila walked into the room he was turned around, pushing his stuff into his new locker. 

"I'll have you know that no matter what this is still my ship and you will follow my orders." Bastila said, once again adopting her former princess attitude. The marine nearly jumped out of his skin, always ready for battle but never for an angry stuck-up jedi knight.

Turning around the Ensign addressed Bastila "Miss, I am under orders to stay out of your way and only assist. Plus, I know what type of mission you're on, and I don't have a death wish. Trust me; I will stay out of your way." Ensign Williams stated as he turned back around and started sorting out his locker.

Bastila, unused to somebody talking back to her like that, turned around and left to her quarters. They were still many hours left and she needed to find a way to connect again with Revan.

**I know it has been a long time, much too long really, since I have updated. However, better late than never right? Anyways I haven't wrote in a long time so I hope this chapter was at least okay. I hope you enjoyed. I will hopefully be able to write more sooner. Thanks for reading and if you liked it please review! **


	7. Dxun

Chapter 7: Clan Ordo

The Blue Eagle punctured Dxun's thick atmosphere and entered almost immediately right into a heavy rain storm. Almost immediately the ship was pushed around by heavy turbulence. Zaalbar fought at the controls to keep the ship steady. Bastila looked through the cockpit's window and saw a thick soupy jungle with many marshes. She had heard tales about Dxun, most revolving around Meetra's and Revan's actions. Many Republic soldiers as well as Mandalorian soldiers had died fighting here in the last few bloody days of the Mandalorians war on the Republic. The force was clouded by a near impenetrable and almost suffocating darkness. Bastila centered herself and mentally forced the darkness out. Took keep her mind occupied she focused on aiding Zaalbar in landing the Blue Eagle.

After scanning the navigation screen Bastila spotted the landing area of Clan Ordo. Bastila pressed the pre-set communication button declaring a landing request. Even though it was directed towards Clan Ordo's landing center, Bastila saw a light come from an advance base about eight miles away from Ordo's base. A long way from Clan Ordo's base in a jungle filled with many creatures desiring any form of flesh.

"This is Dxun landing center. Nice to see you have returned Mr. Sothe. Unfortunately a strong storm has knocked out many of the landing pads at Clan Ordo's base, your premium landing dock being one of them." A deep voice stated over the sounds of turbulence inside the cockpit. Bastila realized they thought this ship was still owned by whoever it belonged to prior. She would have to remember to inform Carth later on. "However, your business partners have instructed I reserve one for you here at the forward base. They said you would pick up the tab."

"Do not say a word. Let us try to keep the element of surprise while we can." Bastila stated as she held her hand on the mute microphone button on the com. Mission and Zaalbar nodded in response. Bastila looked out over the view port and surveyed the small station. It was surrounded by deep forest and very dense trees. Rain partially obscured her view as it was very heavily coming down and the Blue Eagle's energy based windshield wipers had blown a capacitor causing the much older manual ones to kick in.

Zaalbar engaged the thrusters and touched the ship down on an empty landing area. The ship rocked slightly as the turbulence was a little less on the immediate surface. She hoped there would be no qualms with their choice of parking and her hopes were affirmed when the same voice said it would be arriving to pick up the required credits for the premium parking spot.

"The ensign and I will go to Mandalore's base. Mission perhaps in this downtime you and Zaalbar can take and fix many of the Blue Eagles problems, starting with the windshield wipers." Bastila said as she hit the pre-programmed button that alerted the Ensign to report to the center of the ship. "Williams, we will have to trek through Dxun's dense forests. Almost every creature out there is out to kill you. Prepare accordingly."

"Already ready to go ma'am." Williams replied as he hefted his gear onto his back. Inwardly he chuckled at Bastila's surprised face. She noticed he was also in a scouting armor, a long sniper rifle hung over his shoulder. "I kept track of our location. If you had checked my service record you would know I fought here beside many Jedi during the Mandalorian wars. Of course, I am to below you to deserve that kind of attention." He exclaimed, ribbing Bastila with his final statement. Yet, despite the joking, the ensign's body language said he was still at odds with himself over the fighting that occurred, but who could blame him? Bastila made a mental note to check on his service records later. It seems it would prove to be an interesting read.

The discussion ended there however as a credit hungry Mandalorian knocked on the outer hull of the ramp. Bastila pressed the ramp release button this time anticipating the half-way release. Instead of having to use the force however, the Mandalorian pulled the ramp the rest of the way down.

"Still haven't got that fixed yet eh, Mr. Sothe?" The Mandalorian said as he looked up. Any surprise he had towards Bastila and Ensign Williams was hidden by his helmet. "Where is Mr. Sothe?", the Mandalorian angrily demanded, "Is Mr. Javsh Sothe on board with you? Don't play tricks with me!"

"There is no Mr. Sothe on board. In fact, I do believe he skipped out on your deals since I bought this craft from a space merchant." Bastila said as she fished in her pocket for credits, taking advantage of the situation and also preventing an angry Mandalorian from fighting with them. "I do need a guide to clan Ordo's base though and I would be happy to pay." She flashed a hundred credit chip in front of his face as well as influencing him through the force. She felt into his mind, gauging his simple desires. Bastila cringed inwardly.

"Normally I would ask your business and direct you to someone who cares, but for some reason I am in the mood for helping today." The Mandalorian said as he greedily eyed the credit. Bastila held it out for the man to take, wondering if the force persuasion was even necessary. Even now she could hear herself hounding Revan in the past for pulling the same trick at many a docking port.

"How are we going to travel to Clan Ordo's camp?" Bastila inquired as they followed the Mandalorian to what appeared to be the entrance to a path on the edge of the clearing. The Mandalorian briefly looked away from his credit chip and at her before returning to his gaze to the credit in his hands. Nearly a month's worth of pay. He pocketed the chip and unslung his rifle bringing it to waist level.

"Seeing as you have yet to procure a speeder bike, I am going to assume that you don't have one. Also all of ours are currently in use. I do believe we will have to walk." The Mandalorian said as he stared ahead and kept walking. It really would not have mattered if he had bothered to look at them as he spoke, they could not see his face anyways. "I advise you stay close to me at all times. I know these forests better than anyone," he voiced arrogantly, "Despite the short distance of about eight miles, it will take about six hours to make it through the dense jungle. Keep on your feet and we might all make it there alive."

Ensign Williams, bringing up the rear, stared at the Mandalorian. _If only he knew._ This area was very familiar. Williams forced himself to focus, his personal bias mustn't get in the way of the mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bastila swatted at what felt to be the millionth insect to bite her in the last ten minutes. _Next time I choose to go on a mission, I need to remember to buy clothes that breath. How did I even survive in these hot clothes? _The heat was unbearable and caused her to sweat profusely. She felt drenched in an already dark and musty forest. This situation was only worsened by the heavy kit she was carrying. Reason being, Bastila figured they would be digging in for a while. Even with favors owed, nothing was every completely free. Despite her Jedi training, Bastila found it difficult to center herself in such a deplorable environment. After Bastila had her child, her exercise routine slackened. Anybody else would have admitted that they had let themselves go but Bastila who would only grudgingly accept that she was only slightly out of shape. _Vaner must be missing me now._ The thought came from nowhere and struck Bastila fast. She forced it out of her head just as quickly as it came and focused on other things instead. 

Bastila was jealous of Ensign Williams who was moving silently over the forest floor. His body in shape and fit for duty, while she herself was not used to this much physical movement. On top of that, Williams fit right into the forest, his scout camouflage was dented yet functional aiding his ability to stay hidden from predators. Bastila's near orange clothing screamed for attention from every living creature with an eye. Mentally she made a promise to get back in shape and become more color neutral. Despite the situation, they kept trudging forward. The forest seemed endless and as if to exacerbate the issue, it started to rain again.

A chill ran through Bastila's spine, not from the rain but from the feeling that she was being watched. The entire time they had been walking, Bastila felt like she was being trailed. Instead of worrying the group, Bastila decided not to raise a warning. She tried to probe with the force, extending her sixth sense to her surroundings. The force, ever a two way road, showed only dark energy that attempted to push its way into her mind. Bastila quickly closed that door and picked up her pace realizing she had fallen behind Ensign Williams. His armor, a dark green, naturally blended in with the terrain giving him a slight advantage over the Mandalorians who chose silver metallic and dark red.

Ensign Williams turned around to see if Bastila was going to pick up the pace. Carth instructed him to keep Bastila alive to meet Revan again and Williams intended to see that happen. He realized Bastila hadn't kept up with her physical maintenance after she had run out of breath in the first mile. He decided to keep his mouth shut though as she did have a baby and must have sacrificed a lot to raise him. Williams holo-visor drew a circle in his field of vision alerting him to a moving animal behind Bastila. He held up a closed fist, bringing her to a stop.

Williams drew his blaster. Bastila mirrored Williams and drew her lightsaber. The Mandalorian kept walking unaware of the sudden stop. Williams didn't chance alerting him as his visor brought up the profile of the stalking creatures face. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the supposed monster : a Zakkeg. Large and lumbering, these creatures could move silently in a forest with such dense padding like the one they were in. Also, there skin was very thick even to a Jedi's blade. Many of his friends had lost their lives to these predatory animals. The Zakkeg's face snarled as it prepared to pounce on its prey.

Bastila saw the creature before she sensed it. The burly animal charged her, its thick feet making muffled thumps in the forest floor as it discarded stealth for speed. Barely having time to ignite her lightsaber, she rolled to the side as it pounced in her direction. The forest floor was wet however and instead of bouncing to her feet, she slid. She quickly got to her feet and ran head first toward the Zakkeg. Right before the Zakkeg she jumped, aided by the force, over the creatures head. She landed on its back. Her lightsaber slashed down. Bright yellow met with a dull brown only to be deflected. Much to Bastila's surprise, her lightsaber didn't even pierce the skin and was instead pushed to the side. Bastila, back flipped off, landing right in front of the beast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Williams had already pulled his blaster-rifle up, flicking away the long range scope for the appropriate red dot reticle. There was no firing solution however as Bastila blocked his shot on the large extremely large Zakkeg. Despite its size, it had managed to maneuver itself head-on in Williams direction. Bastila would be in the center of his reticle if he fired at the creature. Every way she moved, the Zakkeg kept her between William and itself. The only way his troop ever killed a Zakkeg was by lobbing a grenade down its throat. William discarded his rifle, unclipping one of his grenades from his scouts vest. He hoped his plan would work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bastila dodged swipe after swipe from the creature's massive paws. It reared up on its hind legs and let out a roar. Already tired from dodging the creature and throwing punches of her own, Bastila made a final, force aided, stab at its chest. She was rewarded with a small puncture and being thrown off balance as she pulled her blade from the thick hide. She failed to see the thick paw that collided with her shoulder, tearing flesh and throwing her against a tree. Her head collided with the thick trunk as her gaze turned hazy. Through half closed eyes she watched in amazement as Williams jumped on the creatures back, still on its hind legs, and lobbed a grenade down its throat. The creature nearly took Williams hand as it attempted to bite Williams and regurgitate the grenade at the same time.

Williams jumped off and ran to cover Bastila. His scouts armor had enhanced shields that would protect both of them from the minor explosion. Already in a crumpled position, Ensign Williams found her easy to shield, his broad shoulders coming in handy for once. He felt the explosion. It was mostly absorbed by the thick armor of the Zakkeg, however some pieces still went flying. The Mandalorian that had guided them was nowhere to be found and Williams wasn't going to chase him down. He started to apply first aid to the Bastila's wounds.

Bastila started to pass out, her body in agony from a torn up and dislocated shoulder and concussion. The tree she had landed on seemed to supply her with a bed of moss, _Best place to pass out if any_, she thought as she nearly missed the muffled boom and Zakkeg guts that seemed mixed with the rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabel realized his situation was not improving. Somehow they had realized Revan had figured out how to force the drugs out of his system, a technique Gabel had finally been instructed in through telekinesis. Their drugs had been switched to a more painful one that reduce sleep to mere hours and while able to be cleansed from the system burned much worse upon reentry than if it was already in the blood.

Revan still talked to whoever and had yet to tell him who he was talking to. Gabel had become very worried about Revans mental state. At least Revan hadn't conversed in what felt like a very long time with his imaginary friend. There was no way to gauge time however and what felt like days could really be minutes. They both had lost track of night and day and lights were always on in the cell.

Gabel started to drift off to sleep, the drugs burning inside him. This was all about to change though. He and Revan would soon escape.

**To all my readers, thanks for getting this far. I appreciate it. I also know I probably made 101 grammar mistakes, but I am working on that. So enjoy the story, I hope it is what you hoped it to be. **


End file.
